Talk:Alpha Carinae
Canopus & Alpha Carinae How do you get the idea that there is a conflict between Canopus and Alpha Carinae? I do not see any canonical fact that would prove that. That an astronomical object can have several names, and that designation be used separately, is not a contradiction. --Mark McWire (talk) 21:19, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :I think you are referring to the following note which you removed from the article: ::In the canonical ''Star Trek universe, Canopus and Alpha Carinae were depicted as two distinct stars, with their own solar systems. This was contrary to the Star Trek Encyclopedia (4th ed., vol. 1, p. 115) and the real word universe, in which Canopus and Alpha Carinae referred to the same star.'' :I have preserved it here for reference but personally I don't see anything wrong with the above info being there since it is known that the two names are the same in the real world but referred to as being separate on a star chart in-universe. The note could perhaps be rewritten slightly but I have no objection to the infomation being included in the article. --| TrekFan Open a channel 21:46, January 31, 2018 (UTC) What star chart shows both of them in same time? --Mark McWire (talk) 22:06, January 31, 2018 (UTC) What fact supports the claim that the two systems are not identical? The very fact that there would be four inhabited planets (I, II, III and V) there if they were identical is not an exclusion criterion. It is also possible that planets of a system can have distinctly different levels of cultural development and some can be federation planets and others not. See also Rigel system. --Mark McWire (talk) 22:05, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ::This chart and the corresponding article show them at separate points while the above note states a contradiction in a resource which is supported by real world astronomy. We go by what is stated in canon with any contradictions to real life noted in the background section with a valid reference which that note has done. I don't see what your argument is. --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:34, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ::I've re-added the note with a slight rewrite as follows: :::Alpha Carinae and Canopus are depicted as being two separate stars on a star chart first seen in and subsequently reused in a number of ''Star Trek episodes. In reality, these are two different names for the same star. http://www.constellation-guide.com/canopus/ This contradiction is also noted in the Star Trek Encyclopedia (4th ed., vol. 1, p. 115) and, according to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 65) and Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), Canopus (Alpha Carinae) is a star in the Beta Quadrant. The primary was a F-class star.'' ::I think this addresses the point a little better. --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:47, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Merge The latest episode of Star Trek, , has this label, in the upper right corner, on the star chart showing the trajectory of Spock's Shuttle: Canopus (Alpha Carinae). As this is the latest information, it retcons what was stated earlier in the canon. This is the reason for the merger.--Memphis77 (talk) 06:41, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :Let's keep this discussion to one talk page though. And since Talk:Canopus already has a reply, I would strongly suggest that people reading this and wanting to comment go there. -- Capricorn (talk) 16:11, February 11, 2019 (UTC)